Daddy Daycare
by AdriJ254
Summary: When Ana is sick, Chrisitan has to take care of not only his son, Theodore, but Jose's toddler, Camila. With the two best friends running amuck, Christian has to figure out how to entertain them. One-Shot.


**Hello friends? How is everyone doing today? I hope everyone is doing well. I'm currently sitting in a computer lab at my University because I have a meeting with one of my professors in about 30 minutes. I thought "what better way to waste time then to edit a story I've been working on for about three months." Yup, you read that right, three freaking months. It's like, I'll start writing, then I'll stop, then I'll start writing again, then I'll stop. I didn't know how exactly I wanted this story to go, but I'm happy with it right now, and I hope you guys will be too.**

 **This story is in the same universe as "The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish." I say that all the time, but I don't think anyone knows what the mess I'm talking about, so, let me explain.**

 **The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish is a chaptered story that I am writing right now. It is also a Fifty Shades fanfiction, but instead of focusing on Christian or Ana; it is honed in on Theodore and his life. Currently, he has a girlfriend (who is also in this story, guess who it is), is in high school and is soon to graduate. The only thing is, he's handicaps now. While that's not playing a big factor in his life at the current chapters, in the beginning, chapters, it really affected him. You guys should definitely go check it out, it's a cool story, and I enjoy it a lot.**

 **I do not own any of the FSOG characters. However, all OC's are mine.**

* * *

June 9, 2003

"Thank you so much, Christian, our babysitter is out of town, and I need to go see my father in the hospital," Jose said passing his toddler to Christian. The other male took the sleeping child from Jose gently, holding her with care.

"Any time Jose. Camila is basically a part of our family. Just keep us updated with your dad." Christian said softly, bouncing slightly to keep the 3-year-old sleep.

"Of course. Faith will be over around 7 to pick her up. Thank you again." He said before kissing his baby girl on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep, cuddling into Christian more, before relaxing again.

After Jose left, Christian carried Camila to the spare bedroom she stayed in if she and his son, Teddy, ever had a sleepover. Camila was still dressed in her pajamas, so it made it easier for him to tuck her in. As he did, however, the girl opened her brown eyes slightly. Christian smiled gently at her.

"Hi, Camila." He said softly. She smiled softly.

"Mis-ta Chwis-tan." She said sleepily.

"Hi, pretty girl. Go back to sleep ok? Breakfast will be ready soon." He said.

"Teddy?" She asked.

"He's sleeping right now. You two can play later." He said softly.

"Otay." She closes her eyes again, and as quickly as she woke, she went to sleep.

Christian stood and left the baby monitor, then went to check on Teddy, who sucked on his thumb as he slept soundly. He kissed his baby boys head, making him shift in his sleep, before going to his room where his sick wife laid. Her nose was red, and she fell asleep with a tissue in her hand.

He smiled softly, and took the tissue out her hand and placed it on the bedside table so he could tuck her in. As he did, she opened her blue eyes. She smiled softly.

"Hey, handsome." She croaked. Christian half smiled and kissed her forehead. Even though her nose was red, her voice was gruff, and she looked like she'd been through it all, she was still beautiful to him.

"Hello, my love." He said.

"What are you doing in here? You could get sick." She pouts at him, then cleared her throat.

"I miss you; I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, waiting to kiss her kissable lips. He's been sleeping on an air mattress in Teddy's room for the last two nights, and while having sleepovers with his son was nice, he missed cuddling his wife.

"I miss you too Christian." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked touching her forehead and cheeks.

"I'm ok, just tired." She said. "How's our little bear?" She asked thinking of her son.

"Missing his mommy." Christian smiled. "Camila is here, so maybe she'll take his mind off of you." He said softly. Ana sighed heavily.

"I hope Mr. Rodriguez is gonna be ok," Ana said then coughed. Christian got her water from the bedside table and tried to help her sit up, so she could drink, but she waved him off.

"No Christian." She croaked laying back and sighed heavily. He watched with a frown.

"Just a sip?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No. I just want to sleep." She said softly, then smiled up at him. "I looooovvveee yooouuu." She said dragging it out. He smiled happily and kissed her forehead.

"When Gail finishes cooking, I'll bring you some food," Christian said tucking her in. She nods, closing her eyes again. Christian sighed and left the room, wishing his wife would get better. He decided to check on Ted again and opened the room. The toddler looked up from where he was laying and smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" He cheered sitting up. His hair wild on his head. Christian smiled.

"Hi Teddy, how are you this morning?" Christian walked in and allowed his son to jump into his arms. Christian hugged him close and kissed his cheeks.

"Daddy, I had a dream we were race cars!" He said making Christian make a shocked face.

"Really? Did daddy have the fastest race car?" He asked as walked to the bathroom to get the toddler ready for the day.

"Nope, I won Dada." The child smirked, then stretched as Christian put him down.

"You gonna pee pee in the toilet?" The father asked making the kid nod.

"I'm a big boy Dada; I got this." He said with a smirk Christian half smiled at; though, it was half lived as Christian watched Teddy try to stand and sprayed the seat and floor.

"Son...aim, we've talked about this remember?" Christian asked when Teddy finished. The toddler looked at his feet with a pout.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok; we're practicing. You'll get it down eventually. Now let's wash our hands then brush our teeth." Christian said, grabbing a towel to put around the toilet.

* * *

"Hi Cami, are you awake?" Christian asked walking in the guest room where Jose's daughter sat up and stared at Christian with a sleepy look. She reached for him, so he picked the freshly turned three years old up and rocked her gently. She instantly cuddled him.

"Are you hungry pretty girl? Teddy is downstairs eating pancakes." The father said gently, peering down at her. Her curly fro tickled his chin as she nodded.

"Teddy." She said softly wanting to see her friend. Christian chuckled.

"Ok, let's brush your teeth and get dressed first," Christian said placing her on the bed. The toddler watched the older male with curiosity. Christian went to her bag and pulled out a cute overall skirt with a short-sleeved red and white striped shirt. He also pulled out some shorts to go under the skirt. There was a note that said, "she's known for lifting she skirt in public...you've been warned." Christian looked at the girl who crawled to him and reached up for him again.

"Let's get you changed missy." He said.

* * *

"See, you look so gorgeous!" Christian said overly happy to amuse the child, though he was genuinely proud of himself. He smiled at the little girl as she twirled giggling. He had not only gotten she dressed and brushed her teeth, but he'd also gotten her hair into a cute little bun that sat on top of her head, keeping her bangs out her face.

"Mista Christian, can I play now?" She asked cutely.

"How about we eat breakfast, then we play ok?" He held his hand out, making her grab it and skip as he walked her down the stairs. They walked in the kitchen making Teddy lookup. The two squealed when seeing each other, and they both took off to hug each other.

"Cami!" Teddy cheered.

"Teddy!" Camila squeals back as he lifts her and spins her. Christian chuckled watching the two. Gail grinned from her station at the stove.

"I've already taken Mrs. Grey her food," Gail said with a soft smile as the toddlers broke apart. Camila pats his black shirt, straighten it out for him again. Teddy grinned reached his hand out to hold the younger girl's hand.

"Sit next to me." He said. Camila followed the boy happily. Christian helped them sit in their chairs as Gail put a plate of pancakes, that were cut into small pieces, in front of the young girl.

"Thank you." She said, pronouncing her words correctly, and used her kid fork and started eating happily. Christian also got a plate and dug in. After eating, the kids were playing in the living room, running around like chickens with their heads cut off, squealing and giggling. While on any other day, he wouldn't have mind, however with his sick wife upstairs, he didn't want them to disturb her.

"Hey hey, why not use our inside voices." He said making them stop to look at him. Teddy smiled mischievously, then dove for his legs to hug them, hanging on to them like a pole.

"Daddy!" He squealed happily. Camila rushed to Christian and hugged his leg as well. Christian chuckled looking down at them as he dragged his feet around as they hung on.

"Sir, would you like to go to the park?" Taylor appeared, looking amused, as he watched his boss walk around with heavy weights on his legs.

"Do you guys want to go to the park?" Christian asked looking at them.

"I wanna go to the movies," Teddy said, which was something normally he and Ana did. Christian wasn't a big fan of children movies, though he would sit through one.

"Hmm, ok, Taylor, see what movies are playing for kids?" Christian said and then eased himself down, so he was sitting on the floor. Teddy crawled in his lap to kiss him as Camila stood and started playing in his hair.

"Finding Nemo is in theaters. It starts at 10:30 am." Taylor said, looking up from his blackberry, making Christian pick the two toddlers up. They laugh as he holds them sideways.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to sit at the bottom." He said walking towards the front of his house.

"Yes, sir." Taylor chuckled following the sounds of children's laughter.

* * *

"Hi, can I have two adult and two children tickets for Finding Nemo," Christian said. Teddy was holding Christians hand while Taylor was holding Camila.

"Daddy, I want to pay her," Teddy said as Christian pulled a $20 out his wallet. The box office person smiled softly, as Christian gave Teddy the money, then Teddy slid the money to the lady.

"Thank you." She said kindly. Teddy smiled. She gives him the change, and tickets, then they go into the theater. They were engulfed in the smell of fresh popcorn as the sound of the game room filled their ears. There were a couple of people in the concession line, but not too many since it was a Monday morning. Christian looked around; it had been so long since he was in a movie theater.

"Popcorn," Camila said making Christian look at her with a half-smile.

"Do you want popcorn Cami?" He asked making her nod eagerly. "What about you Teddy?"

"I can always eat Dada." He said, making Christian chuckle softly.

"Taylor, do you want popcorn?" He asked making the CPO look surprised he was asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Me too, let's go." Christian walked to get in line. Taylor let Camila down as she went to stand by Teddy. The two held hands and went to the glass that held the candy to look at their options. Christian watched them, but also looked at his options too. He had his arms crossed as he looked at the menu.

"What do you think?" He asked Taylor who stood at his side.

"Well, there are free refills on the large popcorn." He said.

"Yeah but I know they'll get thirsty. Maybe we should get that kid's meal thing." Christian said.

"Ok." Taylor agreed.

"Did you want anything else besides popcorn and a drink?" Christian asked.

"Honestly Christian, we can share popcorn. I really just want a drink." Taylor said, addressing him naturally since they were in a public place.

"Ok, I think I'll get nachos too," Christian said, remembering when he used to go to the movies as a teen. It was his favorite thing to get. He looked at the concessionist when they were called to the next register.

"Hi, what can I get for you." He asked looking at Christian then Taylor.

"Hi. Can we have two of the kids pack, then two large drinks, a large popcorn, and Nachos." He said as Teddy tugged on Christians pants leg.

"Daddy, these." He points at the Buncha Crunch candy. "Me and mommy eat these." He said thinking of Ana and their time at the movie theater.

"And a box of Buncha crunch...Camila do you want any candy?" He asked not wanting to leave the child out. Her face brightens.

"Can I have that one?" She asked pointing at the kit kat's.

"And some kit kat's." He said.

"Ok, and would you like to add a pickle or anything else?" He asked trying to suggestive sell his items.

"No thank you."

"Ok, and do you have a rewards card?" He asked.

"No…" Christian said, then gasped as Camila lifted her dress spinning around. "Camila, girl, keep your dress down," Christian said. She giggled as she was picked up by Christian. This made Teddy pout and reach up for Christian as well.

"How much is it?" Christian asked as he picked up his child. The two cuddled against him happily.

"$31.40." He said as Taylor handed the man Christian Platinum credit card. Noticing the weight of the card, the concessionist looked at the name. He blinked looking at Christian, recognizing him. Though he didn't say anything. Christian noticed his face change and cursed, hoping the teen wouldn't tell the press he was here.

"What were your drinks?" He asked pulling it the kid cups as well as the large drinks.

"Can we have fruit punch for the kids, then a fruit punch for me too," Christian said then looked at Taylor.

"I'll have a coke." He said making Christian look at him.

"I didn't see you as a Coke guy." He said. Taylor shrugged.

"It's my favorite soda." He replied.

"Interesting," Christian said putting the kids down. They look up at him; then they started to play with each other giggling softly.

"Daddy, can we go there?" Teddy pointed at the game room.

"Later Teddy," Christian said looking at the game room thinking of all the germs that were probably in there. Teddy grinned and then grabbed Camila's hand and started spinning around. Taylor watched them, then looked as a lady walked by looking at the toddlers with adore.

"They are precious." She said to Taylor.

"Thank you." He said nodding slightly, then looked at the kids again as they stopped spinning.

"Whoa…" Camila staggered as the room went in circles around her. Theodore laughed trying to steady himself. Taylor chuckled as he squats down to their level.

"Taylor there is two of you!" Teddy laughed and stumbled toward home and hugged him.

"There is?" Taylor asked hugging the boy back.

"Mmhmm." He grinned as Christian turned around holding the kid's box.

"Ok, Camila, can you hold this with two hands?" He asked making her nod eagerly. He put it in her hands, and she held it happily looking at her food.

"Ok, you too Teddy." Christian looked at his son, who let go of Taylor and held his hands up. Christian gave it to him, and he held it properly. "Good boy," Christian mumbled making Teddy grin brightly.

"Alright," Christian gave Taylor his coke, as well as the popcorn then grabbed his drink and nachos.

"Daddy, what's that?" Teddy looked at the nachos as they walked to the usher stand.

"Nachos," Christian said.

"Hello. How are you?" The usher asked as she fixed her high ponytail.

"Fine and you?" Christian asked giving her the tickets. Theodore looked at them curiously then smiled sweetly.

"Can I have some daddy?" He voiced as the usher took the tickets.

"Maybe," Christian said to his son.

"Ok, you'll be in Auditorium 12, it's down this hall, third door on your left." She said giving him back the ticket stubs.

"Uh oh." Camila as a popcorn fell on the floor from her tray. Teddy gasped looking at it.

"It's ok," Taylor said to her as they started walking.

"It's messy now." She replied.

"They will clean it for you Cami," Christian said. "Plus, it was just a piece of popcorn. It will be fine." He finished as Taylor opened the door. Christian stood by his side as Teddy was about to walk in. "Ah ah, Teddy, what did I tell you," Christian said making him look up at him. Teddy looked confused as Christian looked at Camila. Teddy looked then grinned.

"Oh! Ladies first!" He said making Christian nod.

"Right, gentlemen open door for women, and let them go in first," Christian said. Camila smiled and started walking in until Teddy spoke.

"Dada, Camila's not a lady though," Teddy said making the girl gasp and turn to glare at him. The older toddler looked mischievous, knowing he was annoying her.

"I am too!" She said.

"Nuh uh. Ladies have boobies like mommy." He said making Christian blanch. Taylor coughed, and Camila's glare just got sterner as she set her jaw.

"Theodore Raymond. First of all, Camila is a lady. Secondly, where did you hear the word boobies?" Christian stated.

"Uncle Lelliot." Theodore frowned. Christian blanked faced. Of course, his idiot brother would say something like that.

"Ok. Well, don't say that word. Anyways, Camila is a girl. Therefore she's a lady." Christian said. Theodore looked at Camila then made a face, that annoyed the three-year-old girl.

"I guess." He said. Camila took in a big breath of air, looked at Taylor, then Christian, and finally, Theodore, huffed and walked in with her nose held high, in a very dramatic way. Theodore giggled happily, knowing his teasing worked, as the older males stared at the child with a forlorn face.

"Definitely a female," Taylor mumbled under his breath.

"Right," Christian said deadpan. "Go, Theodore," Christian said making the toddler walk. The four went in and decided to sit one stair up that way the kids wouldn't need a booster seat.

"Camila, do you want to sit by Theo?" Christian asked after getting Theodore settled.

"No." She said. "I wanna sit by Mista Tay-Tay." She said, still upset with Theodore. She gave a look at Theodore that was showed she was hurt.

"Ok," Christian said sitting, letting Taylor get her situated. Theodore peered over watching, then pout sitting back as ate his popcorn.

"Do you think you hurt her feelings?" Christian asked softly looking at his son.

"I don't know...is she mad at me?"

"Probably. You said she wasn't a lady. Ladies tend to get mad when they get told that." Christian relaxed in his seat and looked at the screen.

"Hmmm…" Theodore thought to himself. "How do I make her not mad at me no more?" Teddy asked. Christian looked at him to see that tears sprang to his eyes.

"Well, when mommy is mad at me- "

"Mommy gets mad at you?" Theodore asked shocked.

"Well sometimes she gets frustrated...but one thing that you have to learn, and that I'm learning is listen and understand why someone is upset with you," Christian said thinking of all the times Ana had been upset with him. "But I always give mommy flowers. Or something I know she'll like. Then I say sorry." Then we have mind-blowing make-up sex. He finished in his head.

"What does Camila like?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. Aren't you two best friends? Shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah…. cookies! She liked cookies. Can we get cookies later?" He asked. Christian chuckled.

"Sure." He replied as the lights dimmed and the previews began.

* * *

Christian surprisingly enjoyed Finding Nemo. He felt as though he related to Marlon in the fact that he would do anything in his power to save his son. He would go to the ends of the earth to do so too.

Thinking of his child, Christian looked in the rear-view mirror as Taylor drove towards his home, to see both Theodore and Camila passed out. It was around noon now, so it was time for their nap anyways. He was happy they were sleeping peacefully.

Once at the house, he called his mother to check on his other child, Phoebe. She was just a couple of months old at the moment, but because Ana was sick, and today he was babysitting Camila as well, Grace took the baby off his shoulders for today. Not that she minded at all.

"She's been such a good baby; she's napping right now, so I'm going to knit her some socks," Grace said mentioning her new hobby.

"Mom, you've made her so many already." He chuckled walking out of Theodore's room once he was all tucked in, then started walking towards the master bedroom to check on Ana.

"You can never have too many socks. The feet are one of the first things to go you know." She said making Christian roll his eyes but smile.

"So, I've been told." He said. "I'm about to check on Ana so I'll talk to you later ok?" He said

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too mom." He said then hung up his phone and walked into the bedroom. He raised a brow when he saw Ana wasn't in bed. He heard a soft cough from the bathroom, so he went to it. Opening the door, he found his wife taking off her shirt. She threw it on the floor and huffed slightly. Her hair was wild, her eyes were closed, and she wore a slight pout on her face as she slouched.

"It's so hot." She whined to herself. Christian chuckled making her look over.

"Holy- Christian!" She said shocked he was here. He walked over and kissed her shoulder making her body even move red.

"I came to check on you." He replied.

"How was the movie?" She asked.

"Fine." He said kissing her neck as he stood behind her. She hummed closing her eyes.

"What movie did you guys see?" She asked.

"Finding Nemo." He replied softly, pulling back gently. He leaned against the wall watching her turn on the water for the bath.

"The kids were good?" She asked, then looked at him.

"Uh, well they were quiet during the movies. Camila is mad at Theo though because he said she wasn't a lady." Christian yawns softly. Ana shook her head with a slight smile.

"Oh no." She chuckled softly.

"Yeah so, Gail is making cookies, and we're gonna have Teddy give it to her to make her forgive him." He looked at her with a half-smile. "Also, we're going to have to talk to that idiot brother of mine. Theo said Camila wasn't a lady because she doesn't have "boobies" like mommy." Ana gasped then laughed.

"What?" She asked shocked, but also found it amusing.

"I know, Taylor and I didn't know what to say. I never expected him to say such a thing." Christian shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Well, it sounds like you have had quite the eventful morning love." Ana coughed and groaned. Christian frowned watching her. "God, I just wish this sickness would leave me." She said rubbing her chest.

"Did you want some medicine?" Christian asked. She shook her head.

"I just want to relax in my bath." She said looking at him, and he sighs softly, wanting to push, but didn't.

"If you insist. I'm going to check on the kids. You relax." Christian said kissing her cheek. She blushed softly and looked up at him gently.

"Yes, sir." She said making his eyes dilate. She smiled softly before turning back to the tub. He helps her into the tub, before going to check on the toddlers. They were cuddled up on each other, sleeping in Teddy's bed. He smiled at them, tucking them in and kissing both of their heads. He goes downstairs as Gail pulls out a tray of cookies.

"Hello, Gail." He said as he grabs water from the fridge.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. The cookies just need to cool off; then they'll be ready." She smiled at him.

"Thank Gail," Christian said before going in his study to answer a few emails and take a couple of calls.

* * *

Opening his eyes after a restful nap, Teddy stretched his four-year-old body and looked around. He turned to come face to face with Camilla. He felt himself jump and his heart starts to race out of shock. He didn't expect her to be there. While his first impulse was to scream, he swallowed it and placed his little hand over his heart, the way the dramatic child would.

Sighing, he looked at her again and wondered if she was still mad at him. He teased her all the time; it was a fun activity that he enjoyed to do. While she would get upset, she'd brush it off and continue to have a good time with him; but he's never seen her so angry at him before. It kinda hurt his feelings. But if she was angry, that means her feelings were hurt too.

He sat up and got out of the bed, of course tucking his friend back in, before heading out. He looked down the hall to where his mom would be and slowly walked to the room. He missed his mommy a lot. She hasn't hugged him in 3 days! How long is someone sick for? He wondered as he opened the door slightly. His mother was in bed, freshly bathed, and was laying down.

"Mommy?" He said in a small voice making the 26-year-old blue eyes pop open. She looked at the door, and a smile came upon her face as she looked at the little head peeking in the door.

"Hi, Teddy." She said in an equally small voice.

"Are you still sick?"

"Yes, baby." She replied softly.

"Oh well, I love you." He smiled at her. She felt her heart squeeze a bit.

"I love you too Teddy Bear." She giggled.

"Ok, go back to sleep now." He said backing up slowly. She giggled waiting for the door to close all the way to relax again, closing her eyes determined to get better.

The toddler then walked to where he knew his father would be. In his study. The child opened the door without knocking, making Christian look up from his Mac Book.

"Daddy," Teddy said, walking in. Shocked, Christian watched his child stroll in and walked to him. He crawled into his lap and leaned against him, not noticing a room full of people in business on the conference face call on Christian computer. Christin looked down at Teddy, holding him close.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled up at Christian making the father chuckle and kiss his forehead gently.

"Where were we gentleman and Ros," Christian said looking at the computer screen again. Teddy looked, and his eyebrows rose.

"Whoa! Daddy, you have little men in your computer!" Teddy leaned in smiling brightly.

The employees couldn't help but laugh at the boy's innocents. Christian chuckled.

"No, son, this is a conference call. All these people are at GEH. Look, Ros is right there." He pointed to his second in command. Ros waved at Teddy.

"Hi Theo, how are you?" She asked smiling at the kid.

"Ros? I thought we were going to get pizza?" Teddy said seriously remembering the time she said she'd take him out for pizza two months ago.

"Wow, I, uh forgot." She said. Teddy shook his head, looking disappointed. She giggled as Christian chuckled, pulling teddy back so his face wasn't so close.

"I'm going to go. Ros will take care of everything." He said, making the women nod happily.

Hanging up, Christian hugged Teddy close as he stood, then blew air on him, making fart noises. Teddy squeals and wiggled around laughing. Christian chuckled putting his down and walked to the kitchen. Teddy followed him like a little shadow.

"Gail!" Teddy giggles when he sees her. He runs over and hugs her. She picked him up and hugged him back.

"Hello, little one." She said softly.

"Mista Christian?" Camila said softly walking in rubbing her eyes. Christina turned and picked her up.

"Hello." He said softly

"I have to potty…" she said softly looking at him. He nodded, and Gail put Teddy down.

"I'll take her," Gail said, getting the child from Christian and walking off. Teddy looked at Camila, then at his dad.

"Is she still mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have cookies and maybe some flowers," Christian said gently. Teddy nodded happily.

Christian held Teddy's hand as they went to the backyard where the flower field was. Teddy picked a couple of flowers that looked the best to him and held them together Like a bouquet of them. Then Christian put a plate of cookies together for her. He gave them to Teddy. The child stood holding the cookies and flowers waiting for the girl to come back.

The familiar sounds of giggles came from down the hall, and Camila and Gail appeared holding hands. Camila pauses looking at Teddy.

"Cami, I'm sorry I said you weren't a lady. I was just teasing you. I didn't think you'd actually be mad at me. But I don't like it when you're mad so, here." Teddy said. Christian chuckled at the half-assed apology his son gave but watched at Camila walked to him. She took the flowers.

"Tank you…" She said softly. Teddy watched as she looked at the cookies, then at him. "Do you want to share?" She asked. The toddler grinned and nodded. He then put the plate down, then hugged the girl happily spinning her, making her squeal in delight. Christian looked at Gail and winked.

Cookies and Flowers, a definite win to a girl's heart.

 **And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **If you want to follow me on any of my social media, you totally can:**

 **Twitter:AdriJ254**

 **Instagram:adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I also have created a new Instagram for my artwork. The cover art for this story is on this Instagram, so if you want to see it, go to the page adri_made1, and comment that you came from here! It would mean a lot to me.**

 **I hope you guys have a good day, a goodmoring, or a good whatever, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Byyyyeeee**


End file.
